


Winter's End

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Digital Art, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd both been changed, almost beyond all recognition. Yet, neither the years, nor the horrors they'd faced, could ever keep them apart. They were each other's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
